


que viva la telefonía

by Kirbita22



Category: Neopets
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Long-Distance Relationship, Songfic, super sappy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 16:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11536398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirbita22/pseuds/Kirbita22
Summary: There's not a single day in which Gorix isn't thankful for the technology that allows her voice to travel across the stars to him.





	que viva la telefonía

**Author's Note:**

> these two are so sweet and wholesome im gonna cry
> 
> this is sort of a mini songfic of Telefonía by Jorge Drexler!

"Hey, Gorix! Can you hear me?" 

Her voice crackles in his ear, every bit as joyous and bright as it is on the other side of the line, and he can't help the smile that makes its way to his face. "Loud and clear". 

At first, when her schoolwork got overwhelming and her weekly visits were slowly reduced to bimonthly ones, Gorix had been devastated. It was really amazing how fast Cylara had become a constant in his life, a stable source of light and joy and comfort, and having it torn away from him like that was... an unpleasant deja vu, to say the least. But of course, her future and happiness came before whatever tangled mess of feeling he may or may not have grown to develop for her, and he was supportive of her decision to focus on her studies.

It hadn't even ocurred to him until she brought it up that they could just call each other regularly. Gorix wasn't terribly used to using communication devices for anything other than, well, communication; relaying information, reporting to headquarters, urgent and important sort of things.

But even now, after years of near-daily calls, he can hardly believe how amazingly easy it is to spend time together, even when they're worlds apart. 

They talk about their day a bit- neither of them are doing all that great lately, it seems. He's having trouble tracking down a group of Sloth sympathizers who treathened to bomb the station a week ago (they've shown no signs of going trough with it, but better safe than sorry), while Cylara has been having a hard time with the transition between high school and college.

"The teachers don't give a fuck, Gorix! Zero fucks! A negative amount of fucks, actually! They have no fucks left to give!" He can almost hear her gesturing widely with her arms as she always does when she gets worked up. 

"I was going to say at least they're not actively trying to kill you, but honestly I'm not that sure anymore." He laughs. "How many pages did the social studies guy leave you again?"

"Like... a bazillion." She groans. "No, to be exact it was... a bazillion and four. We gotta be specific with this things." She's smiling again, and it's evident trough her voice.

There's not a single day in which Gorix isn't thankful for the technology that allows her voice to travel across the stars to him.

Later that night, long after they've hung up with the promise to go out for slushies next time they see each other, Gorix realizes he didn't actually tell her out loud everything that was going trough his head, which is weird because he was sort of circling around it the whole call. So he goes to text her, but then his hands freeze on the keyboard. What is it about the whole thing that he finds so interesting, anyways? They've been on a long distance relationship for give or take two years now; it wasn't like she didn't know how powerful of an impact a simple call can make.

So instead, he just writes:

_I love you a lot. I think I've loved you since before I even knew I did.  
I know you know that already, but I felt like telling you again, sorry for getting sappy out of nowhere._

A few minutes later, he gets her response:

_yea i know you dummy.  
i love you too!!  <3_

He goes to sleep with a nice, warm feeling in his chest.


End file.
